


Ciò che piace a John Watson, ovvero Come shippare Johnlock senza neanche provarci (stagione 3)

by Fandomie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Meta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomie/pseuds/Fandomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduzione di una brillante meta analisi sul rapporto d'amore tra John e Sherlock. Seconda parte, la prima potete trovarla qui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170495</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciò che piace a John Watson, ovvero Come shippare Johnlock senza neanche provarci (stagione 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Audio disponibile sul post originale di mid0nz: http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/74648938761

**L'audio ( _Irene's Theme/Back to Baker_ )**

[Ascoltate](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/74648938761). State sentendo due tracce audio. La prima è la scena dopo la morte di Irene. Sherlock sta componendo il tema di Irene. John ha una conversazione con Mrs. Hudson sull’orientamento sessuale di Sherlock. Ammettono di non saperne nulla e John lascia l’apartamento con destinazione e scopo sconosciuti. Mentre s’incammina per strada viene fermato da una donna alta, elegante con capelli neri, carnagione pallida, vestita in modo vistoso con tacchi neri, un abito nero con scialle drappeggiato.

Ascoltate attentamente. Il violino di Sherlock, il tema di Irene sta ancora suonando sulla scena anche se John ha chiuso la porta dell’appartamento. Questo dice allo spettatore attento una cosa ovvia – dobbiamo associare la donna a Irene: non è l’agente di Mycroft. Ma c’è ancora così tanto da dire su questa storia che ci tornerò.

La seconda traccia audio è ciò che si sente quando John entra al 221 di Baker Street per la prima volta dopo essersene andato post-Reichenbach. È il tema di Irene mescolato al dialogo euforico tratto da _A study in Pink_ , quando John e Sherlock prendono fiato dopo il grande inseguimento. È la conferma che sì, davvero, sono entrambi drogati di adrenalina.

_Ma perché si sente il tema di Irene? Perché è ingarbugliato nei ricordi di John con il suo attaccamento mentale a Sherlock e alle loro avventure?_

**Prequel**

Questo meta ha alcuni prequel. Vi raccomando caldamente di leggerli, il primo specialmente.

  * [_How to Ship Johnlock Without Really Trying (stagione 2)_](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/53445448406/how-to-ship-johnlock-without-really-trying-i-the) [traduzione in Italiano: _[Come shippare Johnlock senza neanche provarci](1170495) _ ]
  * [_Heartless Abandonment: Composing Irene’s Theme_](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/48281861163/heartless-abandonment-composing-irenes-theme) (in Inglese, n.d.t)
  * [_The Virgin and the Camera Phone_](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/54041609957/the-virgin-and-the-camera-phone-i-love-how-when) (in Inglese, n.d.t)



  
**Per Riepilogare ^**

Il tema musicale di Irene e il tema musicale di John hanno motivi di quattro note e contorni molto simili. I personaggi sono inestricabilmente collegati dalla musica che li introduce, li rappresenta e si sviluppa con lo sviluppo della loro personalità. Sono parenti per suono. Le implicazioni Johnlock sono chiare e ovvie, ma la prima meta analisi approfondisce in modo più dettagliato.

**Sì, d'accordo, ma facci leggere le analisi Johnlock della terza stagione, accidenti!**

Calmi. È un arco. Qual’è la battuta che piace tanto a Irene?

  
«Be’, so cosa gli piace.»

Quindi, chi manda a prendere John per annunciare il suo rientro drammatico in stile Lazzaro? (Visto cosa ho fatto qui?) Manda ciò che piace a John. E oh, non è perfetta?

  
John: «Salve. Salllve.»

Sarò chiara. Irene ha mandato una versione femminile di Sherlock, una donna con caratteristiche che John apprezza; di nuovo: capelli scuri, alta, vestiti neri lunghi svolazzanti, elegante. Irene sa che John è attratto sessualmente da Sherlock (è a stento discreta, a questo proposito) e lo prova maledettamente bene addescando John con una Sherlock femmina. Da cui il suo compiacimento a Battersea.

  
«So cosa gli piace.»

Irene parla della persona che ha truccato i suoi registri DNA e punzecchia (un ignaro) John. [“Non siamo una coppia!” “Sì, lo siete.”]

A John piacciono il pericolo e il mistero e le avventure che Sherlock gli offre, ma John è anche attratto fisicamente da Sherlock in modo inconsapevole. E in caso Sherock non l’abbia intuito dalla conversazione origliata a Battersea, Irene lo rende ovvio in uno dei suoi ultimi messaggi a Sherlock:

  
«Credo che tu gli piaccia più di quanto piaci a me.»

Quindi Sherlock può non capire di essere il migliore amico di John ma io credo assolutamente che lui capisca che ci sono delle complesse dinamiche erotiche tra di loro. Perché altro dovrebbe essere John il primo a venirgli in mentre subito prima di risolvere la password di Irene?

  
«Immagino che John Watson pensi che l’amore sia un mistero per me, ma la chimica è incredibilmente semplice, e molto distruttiva»

John gli viene in mente perché è tramite il battito cardiaco spesso elevato di John che Sherlock capisce l’amore. Sherlock capisce anche che John pensa che lui non ne sappia nulla. Il fatto è che che l’ha studiato in John. E lui sa cosa piace a John ancora meglio di John stesso. Non sono Sara l’ordinaria, o Jeanette che è intercambiabile con qualsiasi delle altre banali ragazze di John. Sherlock è l’unica persona che fa pompare il sangue a John. E Sherlock non sbaglia. La chimica dell’amore di John è molto, molto, molto distruttiva. Quindi se Irene sa cosa piace a John, e Sherlock sa cosa piace a John (Mycroft, non serve neanche dirlo, l’ha visto immediatamente. Mano ferma, John. Ti manca la guerra) chi ALTRI lo sa? Perché John è ovviamente ignaro.

Oh, giusto. _Psicopatologia..._

  
«È quello che ti piace.»

Quindi, perché di nuovo il tema di Irene?

È collegato sonoramente al tema di John. Rappresenta Irene, sì, ma anche l’eterna brama di Sherlock e ciò che resta della sua tristezza. Rappresenta anche un tempo in cui Sherlock era inconsolabile e John lo [abbandonò senza pietà](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/48281861163/heartless-abandonment-composing-irenes-theme) per andare in vacanza, dunque c’è una punta di senso di colpa. Ma è anche un ponte musicale al confronto finale con Irene dove lei ha reso totalmente esplicito il desiderio inconscio di John per Sherlock.

John si lamenta che Mary, lei “non dovrebbe essere così”. È bassa, bionda... in superficie è l’antitesi di Serlock. Ma nel suo nucleo oscuro il migliore amico di John e la moglie di John sono di fatto facce capovolte della stessa moneta.

Si scopa Mary, ha fatto i suoi voti a Mary, ama Mary – tutte queste cose sono vere ma ha scelto Mary per molti, se non la maggior parte, dei tratti che lo legano a Sherlock. La loro amicizia è totalmente erotica anche se John è costretto a esprimere la sua attrazione sessuale per Sherlock in forma femminile.  Va bene. Sherlock, Irene, Mary. Sanno tutti cosa piace a John. Lui deve semplicemente venirci a patti.

John sa che Mary ha ragione. Sa che se leggesse il dispositivo di archiviazione AGRA (non un palazzo mentale, ma c’è un parallelo) si disamorerebbe di Mary. Lei glielo ha detto. John SCEGLIE deliberatamente l’ignoranza, sceglie di amare una donna della cui storia non sa nulla piuttosto che perdere la scintilla della sua dipendenza. Non è per la bambina che rimane. Lui sa cosa significa vivere senza la guerra, senza l’inaffidabile Sherlock, si rifiuta di compromettere i brividi che la sua piccola assassina gli offre. Non è il conforto domestico, o una semplice vita eterosessuale che cerca. Cosa dovrebbe fare Mary per rimandarlo da Sherlock? ANNOIARLO.

Sherlock sa che non è probabile. _Sostanzialmente Sherlock sceglie Mary per John._  
  
  
«A modo tuo.»

Sherlock dà a John il permesso di amarla in sostituzione. John non può fidarsi di Mary finché Sherlock non convince John che è degna di fiducia, che lui, Sherlock, si fida abbastanza di Mary  per entrambi. È solo per Sherlock che John può tenersi Mary.

  
«Noi decidiamo se ti vogliamo o no.»

Ascoltate la musica che suona sulla scena in cui Mary si siede. Ditemi se non vi ricorda [_SHERlocked_](http://youtu.be/v4NdzrmBUtE) in qualche modo. Ascoltate _attentamente_ mentre si gira per sedersi sulla sedia. È massimamente chiaro nelle quiete note di pianoforte alla fine di entrambi i brani. È la somiglianza nel contorno melodico, di nuovo. John, Sherlock e le loro donne. La Donna che Sherlock sceglie per l’uomo che ama con tutto il cuore.


End file.
